


Next Time

by FandomClouds



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dominance, FandomClouds once again struggles with tags, I'm not sure if it even is bloodplay, M/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling, VERY VERY light blood play, Verbal Humiliation, there's a TINY BIT of blood so I'm putting it here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomClouds/pseuds/FandomClouds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sly has the balls to do what Aoba doesn't, and Clear is fucking loving it. First of several chapters, can be read as one-shots or as a cohesive story (recommended).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Next Time - Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from a friend that I needed to write. I love these babies. Also, I'm thinking of a sequel, so if you want it, let me know! Please comment!!

All day, Aoba had been getting headaches. They had been minor, nothing like they were before Platinum Jail was destroyed, so he ignored them, but the twinges were starting to get worse.

Even more, he was also aroused. It seemed that every time his dick twitched, his temples throbbed and he would wince. This would make Clear look at him with concern in his bright gaze, but Aoba would just shake his head and offer a smile in reassurance.

Now, they were lying on the bed facing each other, talking quietly.

“Aoba-sa…I mean, Aoba, are you sure you’re alright?” Clear asked, worry in his tone. He had gotten over calling him Master, and was starting to call him by his name without the –san suffix. They were far past that relationship. When someone’s dick goes up your ass, they get the right to call you whatever they want.

“Don’t worry about it, Clear. I’m sure it’s just a normal headache. People do get them from time to time,” Aoba replied in what he hoped what a soothing voice. Clear sighed and then moved closer, kissing him softly on his neck right below his jaw before making his way to Aoba’s lips.

Things got heated fairly quickly, as they always did. Something about Clear made Aoba hot and wild, although he tried to contain it as best he could. Clear had stripped his shirt and was going for his pants while Aoba did the same. Clear straddled him and began pressing teasing kisses down the column of Aoba’s throat, groins pressed together, when suddenly Aoba’s cock pulsed and so did his entire head.

Then everything went black.

“Aoba?” Clear asked hesitantly, for Aoba had closed his eyes and stopped making those cute noises he sometimes did. When he opened his eyes, it wasn’t Aoba anymore.

“You call me Master, right now,” Sly said, yellow eyes gleaming as he shoved Clear off and then got up from the bed, grabbing his wrist and dragging the pale man to the couch before shoving him over the arm of it.

“W-what?! What happened to Aoba-san? What did you do to him? Bring him back!” Clear demanded, slightly breathless from the rough handling. “He would never treat me this way!”

“Oh, but he would. Aoba was always afraid you would be scared if he did this. He wants this so bad he could taste it. He just never had the guts to follow through with it,” Sly explained softly, his gentle tone at odds with the way he was pressing Clear into the couch. Clear hated to admit it, but he was…aroused at the way Sly was treating him.

“And besides, Aoba will come back soon. I’m just going to have a little fun before he does. And you want this, too, don’t you?” said Sly, trailing a finger down Clear’s spine before dipping between his lower cheeks for a moment. He teased the hole there, never doing anything but lightly feathering the pad of his forefinger against the pucker, making Clear squirm. He grabbed the lube from the side table next to him and slicked his finger before replacing it against Clear’s tight hole. “Say it, or I’ll leave you here just like this.”

“I…want it,” Clear whispered, ashamed of himself and his sinful desires. Sly’s finger slipped in up to the first knuckle.

“What was that?”

“I want it,” Clear said a little louder, wriggling against the finger. It sank in all the way and he moaned, arching back. The finger plunged in and out, faster and faster before disappearing completely. It was only gone for a moment before it was joined by another finger, stretching him out with a delicious burn.

“You’re lucky I’m using lube. But you’re so tight I don’t think I would have made it in dry,” came the voice from behind Clear. He heard shuffling noises and then felt his hands wrench behind his back and something being tied around his wrists, binding them together. His face burned even as his cock pulsed and a moan escaped his throat. He loved this, loved the helplessness and lewdness of the position he was in, exposed and unable to do anything but stand there and take it.

“Tell me what you want,” Sly commanded, poising himself at Clear’s tight hole. When he didn’t answer fast enough, a sound whistled as Sly’s hand traveled through the air, coming down on Clear’s ass with a sharp smack and turning the pale skin pink. He prodded Clear’s ass, waiting.

“F-fuck me…” Clear breathed, unable to speak properly as need tightened his throat. Without warning, another smack came down and this time Clear cried out, precum leaking out of his dick as he moaned.

“Louder.”

“Fuck me!” Clear moaned, as loud as he could manage. In one swift thrust, Sly shoved himself in, pinning Clear’s shoulders down as he began to pound into him. Clear was nearly sobbing with the pleasure of it, he felt so full and so used and so fucking good he couldn’t see straight.

“You’re just a dirty whore who needs to get fucked, aren’t you Clear? Needing it deep up the ass by your Master, needing it hard, right?” Sly demanded in his ear. His hand came around Clear’s throat, cutting off his air supply momentarily before releasing him. “Do you want more?”

“Yes, please, Master, fuck me harder! Fuck me like the dirty little whore I am, please oh god I need it!” Clear begged, his dick aching with how hard it was. Sly obliged, pounding into him harder as his nails raked down Clear’s back, drawing thin lines of blood to the surface. The sharp sting made his breath catch and made his orgasm loom ever closer.

“Are you going to cum, Clear?” Sly asked, almost conversationally. When Clear nodded, eyes tightly shut, Sly sped up, reaching down and around to stroke his stiff cock.

The orgasm was ripped from him, the tight coil unraveling from the pit of his stomach and shooting from his spine out through his dick. He was screaming, yelling, incoherently sobbing and by the time it was over he was incredibly sensitive. But Sly wasn’t stopping.

“Again,” he commanded. Over and over, he made Clear cum, until they were dry orgasms that rippled through his flesh and made him shiver. He wanted to beg for it to stop, for it to never end, he didn’t know where he was or which way was up and he loved every. Fucking. Second.

Suddenly Sly’s hand was in his hair, yanking as Clear heard a grunt and a brief shout, followed by the hardest pounding yet, hitting that spot that made Clear see stars. Then, he felt hot spurts deep inside of him, before Sly slumped over.

“Master?” Clear asked, warily.

“Master? You don’t have to call me that. What did I do?!” came Aoba’s blessed voice as he scrambled back. “I’m so sorry! I drew blood! Let me untie you.” 

Aoba quickly undid the knots restraining his lover and soothed him, making gentle noises. He went and got a cloth, dampened it with warm water and soap and cleaned Clear’s back slowly, careful not to cause any pain.

“I’m so sorry. There was this pounding ache in my head and then it all went dark, but I knew what Sly did to you. What he made you do. I’m so, so sorry Clear,” Aoba said softly.

“Don’t be sorry, Mast- Aoba. It was…not unpleasant,” Clear replied, a smile coming to his lips and he sat on the couch with Aoba. “Sly took good care of me and didn’t hurt me in a bad way. And if it’s what you want to do, deep inside, then we should do it again.”

Aoba’s eyes went wide at the implications. Clear…liked it?

“But I do have one request,” Clear muttered, looking down at his lap and now-deflated dick.

“Anything you want,” came the soft reply.

“Next time, can you shove panties in my mouth?”


	2. Tatami Doors and Robot Whores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku's point of view on what happened between Sly and Clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's so short but don't worry it doesn't end here! I mean, if you want me to keep going that is. I can't read minds, but I can read comments!

All Koujaku wanted was to ask Aoba where his scissors were. He was sure he left them at Aoba's place, since they weren't at his own, and he wanted to know if Aoba had seen them. However, the blue-haired boy was not in the kitchen. Nor was he in the living room, or anywhere else on the first floor. That left the bedroom. As he got closer to the tatami door, he could hear thumping noises that sounded very out of place, and a voice - a voice that wasn't Aoba's - speak.

“You call me Master, right now,” said the deeper voice -  _Sly Blue_  - and Koujaku's hand paused on the way to rap lightly on the door, indicating his presence. He paused, then lowered his hand, deciding not to reveal the fact that he was there and waited. If Sly was there, something had to have happened to make him appear whether it be good or bad.

Peeking through the crack in the doorway with one eye, he saw Aoba...no, he saw Sly, dragging Clear to the couch and shoving him roughly over the arm of it. The way he moved was like a predator, sleek and graceful and with a deadly purpose. His cheeks flooded with heat as his cock began to twitch, the primal fear and desire Sly's walk had awakened coursing through him, making him feel almost drunk with a combination of apprehension and potent lust.

This was...very strange behavior for Aoba. But maybe not for Sly, Koujaku thought as Clear stammered about bringing Aoba back and insisting Aoba would never treat him this way. Even Koujaku could tell he didn't really mean it. So, Clear was liking it. Looked like he and Clear had more in common than he originally thought.

“Oh, but he would. Aoba was always afraid you would be scared if he did this. He wants this so bad he could taste it. He just never had the guts to follow through with it,” the blue-haired man told Clear. Suddenly Koujaku's gut went tight as Sly's finger reached Clear's ass. He should not be watching this. He really,  _really_ should not be watching this and oh god the way Sly was talking and Clear was whimpering and fuckfuck _fuck-_

Koujaku and Clear arched their backs at the same time, Clear because Sly's finger was knuckle-deep in his ass and Koujaku because he had slipped his hand into his clothes and wrapped his slender fingers around his raging erection. He stroked himself in time to the in-and-out slide of Sly's finger, moans pouring out of Clear and fuck Koujaku felt so damn dirty but he couldn't look away and pumping himself just felt so fucking  _good_.

Suddenly Sly's voice came from the room again in a combination of words that made Koujaku sink to his knees and curl in on himself to stave off the orgasm.

“You’re just a dirty whore who needs to get fucked, aren’t you Clear? Needing it deep up the ass by your Master, needing it hard, right?” said the deep voice turned hoarse and husky with lust, the same lust currently making Koujaku's throat tighten with the urge to moan as he rippled his fingers along his shaft. It felt good so he did it again, but harder, and the other hand cupped his balls and rolled them between his fingers to add stimulation.

Clear's response was just as heady, demanding to be fucked harder like the whore he was and Sly obliged. The sound of pounding flesh against flesh filled the air, the scent of sex and sweat trailed out of the door and made Koujaku's head swim. He felt empty, aching, and his cock was throbbing with his pulse as he squeezed the base of his erection to hold off the orgasm. He wanted to cum at the same time as Sly, wanted to connect that way to the dangerous and sexy man currently fucking Clear into oblivion. The look on the pale man's face was a sight to behold, his mouth slack with pleasure and eyes half-closed, tears tracking down his cheeks as his arms twitched behind him by...oh god, his arms were tied.

Koujaku muffled a moan. He  _loved_ getting tied up. It was a well-kept secret, one only a few past girls he had flings with were aware of. He loved feeling helpless, used, and feeling like someone's toy. On the flip side, if a girl liked getting tied up then he wasn't going to complain. As long as rope or scarves or some sort of bind was involved, it didn't matter who was tying the knots and who was wearing them. He especially liked the marks that certain kinds of rope left, temporary but sexy all the same. He often wished that he was brave enough to get rope marks tattooed onto his wrists, just to have a permanent reminder of how it looks and feels to be someone's plaything.

"Are you going to cum, Clear?" Sly asked, and as the word  _cum_ left his lips, Koujaku couldn't help it - he let out a whimper. Clapping a hand over his mouth, he stroked faster, trying to keep his eyes open to watch what he could through the door crack. Suddenly Clear was screaming and sobbing and making noises that burned Koujaku from the inside out, sending heat through his veins as fire replaced his blood. He felt his orgasm start, the base of his spine tightening and his stomach heating up. Soon he heard Sly shout and the fire spread from his stomach and a sweet numbness spread through his hips, concentrating into a sharp pleasure that shot through his dick. Thick ropes of cum shot from his cock and onto his hand, the other one muffling his screams of pleasure. His hips jerked forward, mimicking Sly's rocking motion. Sly's shout followed shortly after and Koujaku held still, panting, trying to catch his breath. He braced his hand against the tatami door and then froze. 

His hand.

Covered in cum.

 _On the door._  

From inside, he heard Clear ask if next time he could have panties shoved into his mouth and the cumstain just got wider.

What was he going to do?

 


	3. Bunny Scopes and Silken Ropes - Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place right after the previous chapter. Koujaku has a lot more fun than originally planned and everyone's confused when something beeps like it's running out of battery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done with the help of my fave fanfic buddy, Jori. Thank you for dealing with my shittiness. I wrote this in the school library.

On the floor, covered in cum, with Aoba and Clear on the other side of the door, Koujaku was in trouble.

He got up as quietly as he possibly could, but stumbled and had to throw out his hand to brace himself, loudly slapping the door. 

"What was that?" came Clear's voice. Footsteps sounded and Koujaku looked around for somewhere to run, but the door was slid open and Aoba was standing there. It wasn't Sly, for Aoba's golden eyes held warmth and confusion, same as always.

"Koujaky? What are you-" he stopped when he looked down and saw Koujaku's hand and shaking knees. Golden eyes wide, he came to a stop. Clear came up behind him, the same confusion-to-shock expression crossing his face as he saw the picture Koujaku made. Suddenly Aoba winced, his eyes flashed, and a predatory grin crossed his -  _Sly's_ \- face.

"So, you like to watch?" came the deep, lust-filled voice. Clear's mouth dropped open at the same time Koujaku's did, and a shiver went down his spine and blood pooled in his groin. Sly was back, and it looked like he wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

"N-no, I mean, I was just..." Koujaku stammered, trailing off as he realized that there was no good explanation as to why he was kneeling on the floor, hand covered in cum and said cum also staining the tatami door, right at a spot where someone would brace their hand to watch through a crack in said door.

"How would you like to play instead?" Sly's words barely registered as he hauled Koujaku to his feet, bringing him inside. Clear stood off to the side, confused and yet slowly becoming aroused as he perused Koujaku's body. Sly made quick work of his clothing, divesting Koujaku of the fabric until he stood naked but for the cloth wrapped around his abdomen.

"Master?" Clear asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"May I remove the rest?"

"Only if you do it very, very slowly. I like to watch my gifts get unwrapped a little bit at a time," Sly responded, his namesake grin curling up the corners of his kiss-bruised mouth. Clear slowly came forward and grabbed the end of the cloth, slowly unwinding it and watching as the black-haired man's skin was revealed. Muscle rippled over flesh and made Clear's own mouth dry out. How would it feel to have all the power pumping in and out of him and watch those tattoos shift and move as Koujaku's body pounded his own?

"Very nice. I love those tats, Kou," Sly commented, purposely using the girly form of his name. Whether to degrade or irritate him, Koujaku didn't know, but the way Sly's voice drifted in his mind made him desperate to feel naked skin against his own. He knew to keep quiet or Sly would end this whole thing out of spite, leaving Koujaku unsatisfied. So, there he stood, naked as the day he was born and with an erection the size of what used to be the Oval Tower he waited for instructions.

When the last of the cloth dropped to the floor, his rampant boner making a very pointed statement, Sly took pity and stepped forward, grabbing the rope from the side table. In a series of deft movements, Koujaku's arms were bound much like Clear's were, and Sly began to absently palm his crotch as though he couldn't help himself.

"Master?" Came Clear's small voice again. "Will...will you please allow Koujaku-san to fuck me?" The crude words combined with polite speech had quite the effect on the tied-up warrior and his dick twitched at the though of mercilessly pounding into Clear while Sly did the same to him.

"Well, since you were so good...I don't see why not. On the bed, both of you," Sly commanded. Clear eagerly ran over to the bed, kneeling down and facing away from the two men while Koujaku came up behind and Sly grabbed a bottle of lube from god-knows where, starting to stroke Koujaku's raging dick with the slippery liquid, coating it from tip to base. When he was done, Koujaku took it as a silent cue to line himself up behind Clear, knowing he was stretched from the thorough fucking he had just previously received. He was about to push himself in slowly, but he was shoved over from behind, losing balance due to not having his arms available to catch his fall. In one slide, he was balls-deep in the pale-haired boy and they both sucked in a sharp breath. They both stilled, trying to accustom themselves to the feeling, while Sly got out a pair of white cotton panties and walked over to Clear's face, shoving them in his mouth.

"You said next time," Sly explained as he came up behind Koujaku, rubbing his own dick with the clear liquid. With the sudden realization that Koujaku was about to be fucked with nothing but the mental prep he gave himself in the few seconds it took to lube up, Sly rammed home, making Koujaku cry out and arch back at the pain-pleasure.

"So, you like pain, huh? That's pretty fucking dirty, Koujaku," Sly breathed in his ear as he began slowly thrusting forward. His voice was a little different, sounding more like Aoba, and he wondered if Sly's deep voice got higher when he talked like that. But it didn't with Clear.

Suddenly thought was thrown from his head as Sly's cock dragged along the sensitive flesh of Koujaku's insides. Every time he drew back, Koujaku followed, and slammed into Clear right after Sly did the same to him. The double sensation of fucking and getting fucked was too much, it wasn't enough, and the added pleasure of his arms being bound was making his head spin and oh god he was going to cum like this wasn't he.

Every thrust hit his prostate and he aimed for Clear's, knowing he got the right spot when the panties couldn't quite muffle his shrieks of pleasure. All Koujaku could hear was panting, thrusting, slapping, and moaning. He was floating, suspended in a world of dizzying pleasure and all he could do was hold on as long as possible. He didn't want to cum before Clear, and knowing how many times Sly had made him cum gave him the realization that he would have to hold on a lot longer than he normally would.

Koujaku never bottomed. So why was he so willing when Sly was behind him, biting his neck and clawing at his back and making sounds so sweet it threatened to make him burst right there and then. Suddenly a hand came up from behind, wrapping itself around his throat. The sudden lack of oxygen was like a high, intensifying the pleasure until all he could do was ride it out, fucking Clear into the damn mattress so rough he was afraid to split the boy in half but he didn't care because everything just felt  _so fucking good-_

With a shout and a stutter of his hips, Koujaku came, pouring out into Clear's ass as he followed within seconds. Clear was screaming, clawing at the sheets as he writhed underneath Koujaku. Yelling his name and other unintelligible syllables as he thrashed and then stilled, chest heaving as he tried to breathe through the cotton shoved in his mouth. With a shudder and a groan, Sly came to a stop, pulsing waves of heat filling up Koujaku from behind, each spurt like a thrust of its own, making him twitch and shudder.

"Sorry I was so rough with you," Aoba's voice said. Koujaku froze.

"How...how long have you been you?" Koujaku whispered, suddenly afraid of what Aoba would think of his darker side.

"Right after the panties," Aoba said, pulling out gently and getting him a damp washcloth, taking the panties out of Clear's mouth and stroking his hair while cooing soothing words.

"So...it was you who called me dirty?" Somehow, the though of Aoba fucking him while he was tied, calling him names, was enough to get him hard again.

"It's not just you that has a darker side, Kouja-" suddenly a beep sounded from somewhere in the room, and everyone froze as Noiz's voice came through it.

" _Shit! Not the battery!"_


End file.
